Our Love Is Like a Broken Comedy
by xXbeautydoesntcostathingXx
Summary: It's been a while, but let's try this again...


This might be a little rushed I wrote it in like five minutes...so sorry. I needed a first story, this isn't my best but I really needed to write something new...anyways...yeah.

Check my profile for their outfits...yeah.

Love you.

Enjoy...or don't, your choice :)

* * *

Typing, Typing, and Typing. The door slammed and before I knew it a huffing and puffing figure came and sat right in front of me. Hands over dark wispy hair, body tense, and fingers shaking. I closed my laptop and pushed it to the side. "Wanna talk?"

He shrugged face still down.

"Why do you care?" He mumbled.

I sighed. "Look, I know you don't think I care...trust me, I do. If you knew why I did what I did...things would probably be different. Maybe I'll tell you someday. But before I do, tell me what happened?"

He nodded and sat up. "Imogen...she, she just..." He said tensing again.

I scooted over a seat so I was next to him. I rubbed his back and whispered. "Okay, shhh. Look, whatever Imogen did she probably didn't mean it in a bad way, you know how much she likes you." I whispered into his ear. Eli's eyes got wide and he began to shake.

"Yeah, right." He nodded and brought my little body into his, holding me tight, he needed something to grasp.

We stayed like this for a while, Eli soaking my right sleeve, my palm becoming very familiar with the feeling of his hair again.

"Eli. You don't have to tell me what Imogen did...but if you do I promise to help." I whispered into his neck. "It might make things easier." Eli nodded and pulled his head from my shoulder.

"Imogen, she's...she's great. But she made this art project...it's about me." He whimpered tearing up again. I shushed him for about the hundredth time. Again and again he tried to tell me, but it ended the same way with our bodies pressed together. For a while we stayed like this until he jumped, hearing my voice.

"Look Eli. Since your probably not going to tell me, I have something to tell you." He did nothing, so I thought to continue.

"When I saw you in the hospital, I thought about us. And how protective you had gotten lately. I wanted to stay, and hold you, and tell you everything would be alright. But I knew it wouldn't." I whispered trembling, Eli now holding me.

"I knew things were getting worse. I knew it was because of me. You had gotten attached again. Like you were with Julia."

I heard Eli begin to cry, his tears pouring onto my arms, streaming down to my finger tips.

"I wanted to stay and help, to help you get better. But I knew it was wrong." I fiddled with my fingers, decided whether to tell him or not.

"Lately I had begun to-to question myself. You know...the uhmm... The vow I made." I whispered.

Eli's head shot up faster than I had ever seen. Tears were dried on his soft skin, and eyes sparkling like the green gems they are.

"I was a little scared by it...but not the bad scared." I smiled.

"I had planned on telling you the day you told me about the tickets...and the trip, and the convention. I got scared. Like maybe you would rush me. I doubted it one hundred times, but I still got scared."

He was smiling right now, looking at me with crazed eyes as to why I would think he would rush me.

Like he was a child who got his plastic truck back from the playground after a hurricane, stoked it was still there.

"I thought we were in the perfect spot, the best we had ever been. Then the dance came up..."

You frowned; a bully had taken your truck.

"I wanted to go so badly, I was heartbroken you didn't. This dance was supposed to be good. We could start over. I wanted us to go so badly. We never slow danced, and that's all I wanted. But you refused."

The bully was throwing it, stomping on it, breaking it to pieces.

I could see it all in your expression.

The library kiss.

Vegas night tickets.

Fitz.

Ipecac.

The knife.

It flashed through your eyes faster than lightening.

I pressed my lips onto your forehead. I pulled them back and brought your wet face into my palms.

"Eli, I was scared of you. I was. But I'm not now. I left you in the hospital to get better. For your parents to realize you weren't over Julia. That you needed help and you got it. I still love you, and we were going to try and try again and again to make something work that never would have, if I hadn't left you that night in the hospital." You nodded and took a deep breath.

We were kissing now, fast. As you laid my back on the computer desk, where you had huffed and puffed before. Knocking off anything from pens and pencils, to my binder, and a few laptops.

We both knew something. We knew it would happen. We knew it would work now.

It wasn't the gun in the back of your old crashed hearse.

It wasn't the comic you just-so-happened to put my name on.

It wasn't the fact we had nothing in common but a love for writing and reading.

It wasn't the fact when I threw my wild side to you, you rejected.

And it goddamn wasn't the fact that I left you heartbroken and alone in a hospital room I had no goddamn clue the room number of, as Bullfrog watched me walk off into the night, barefooted, as my overrated strappy heels, hung in a cluster from my hand, tapping my thigh with every step I took, reminding me I had to go forward.

And it wasn't any of that.

It was the fact, that we both needed time.

Apart

Us both

To get better

We were lost

And stranded

Hung up on each other

As we tried to reconnect

We had a spark

And for a while it was gone. Whenever we passed in the hallway, it was noticed by everyone. Our want to love again

But here it is now, knocking off priceless technology and us cracking up, and kissing with our mouths open, hands scrambling anywhere and everywhere.

This love was messy and unbearable.

Timeless and inpatient.

Needed and unneeded.

This love.

Our love was like a broken comedy.

* * *

Good?

Bad?

I haven't written in a while and this was kind of a cute idea that popped into my head.

Now I am going to write something fun and cute! Cause this made me tear a little.

Alright loves, I have something good in the making, so watch out for it!

Want another chapter of Eli and Clare slow dancing, it will be about two weeks later and he will surprise her.

I could write, their first time but that depends on what they want! So...review or PM:)


End file.
